


SPECIAL SOMEONE

by saranghandei



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 04:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17358614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saranghandei/pseuds/saranghandei
Summary: Just a simple BongBeom love story ^^





	SPECIAL SOMEONE

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! This is my first fanfic ever! Idk if it's good or what but I tried my best writing this for the love of BongBeom. I got my inspiration from Jaehyun and Jibeom alone cuz aren't they the cutest? T^T There are few fics of'em and I saw a lot of BongBeomist missing them lately. I miss them too T^T Please support me guys! ha ha~
> 
> I wrote this in simple English so everyone can enjoy. :)

 

 

**Prologue**

Falling in love with Jaehyun was never easy for Jibeom. Sometimes he is sweet and clingy, other times he completely ignores Jibeom's precious existence for no reason at all, or that's what Jibeom thinks.

 

************************************************************** ^^

 

The black-haired Jaehyun is on his way to his class and is happily hopping and humming his favorite EXO song. He is thankful for another day to get to meet his friends and this very special someone. When Jaehyun enters the classroom, his eyes roam around and found his spot. Jibeom was sitting on his chair lazily and sensing that Jaehyun's in a good mood, he welcomed him with a big smile his eyes turned crescent, _"Our bread looks happy today"_. Jaehyun only looks at him and gives a simple smile. Aside from the cold response, Jaehyun sits on his chair, back facing Jibeom and started making a fuss with Seung-min. **THAT** made Ji-Beom sulky for the rest of the day.

  
Class ended earlier than expected.

  
_"Joochan, let's hit the computer shop today,"_ says Jibeom, zipping his bag and slinging it onto his shoulder.

_"Call!"_ Joo-Chan said happily. _"Call!"_ Dong-Hyun seconded.  
  
The three pass by Jae-Hyun who is still fixing his things. _"Where you guys going?"_  
  
Joochan gestured Jaehyun, fingers moving like his typing an invisible keyboard. Ji-Beom didn't move an inch and is looking outside the classroom.

_"Jibeom-ah?"_ called Jaehyun.

_"Oh?"_ Jibeom answered and his head turned unconsciously to Jaehyun's direction.

_"I..."_ Just when the latter was about to say something, Youngtaek and Seung-min interrupt.

_"Jae, you know this place where we can get this English book right? We're heading to this place now and mind if we let you come with us?"_ \- Seungmin

_" You know, you speak English really well and I heard that the person-in-charge is a British. It's impossible for us to communicate well."_ Youngtaek said with a mixture of his puffy laughter. _"You guys wanna tag along?"_

There was a huge silence that only Donghyun, Joochan, Jibeom and Jaehyun understand. Donghyun and Joochan, suspecting Jibeom's irritation meanwhile Taek and Seungmin being as clueless as ever.  
Jibeom let out a sigh _" Are you coming with us?"_ he broke the silence and Jaehyun has to choose.

  
_"I'll go with_ Taek _and Seungmin" ..................._

 

***PC ROOM***

  
_" I really thought Jaehyun's coming with us,"_ Donghyun said, eyes focused on the screen.

_"He seemed to want to play today. It would be funnier if he's here though cuz he'll end up dying on the first round"_ \- Joochan

_"Jae is too kind to refuse Youngtaek and Seung-min. That humble sloth"_ Donghyun replied hoping it will comfort Jibeom a little bit.

Jibeom on the other side, not paying any attention and ends up dying in the game.  
He couldn't concentrate, his mind is wandering somewhere off.  
_"Do I deserve to be played at? I mean, since this morning, the whole day, he didn't talk to me even though we're sitting beside each other. Yesterday was fine. Yesterday we were laughing, teasing and I felt like his attention was only for me."_ Jibeom is now ranting silently. He can handle Jaehyun's mood swings but not this time. It is also the first time Jaehyun completely ignored him. Jaehyun is the only person who can make Jibeom mad and worried at the same time. _"I'll definitely end this game, tonight!"_ he said the last sentence out loud that the other students in the room heard him, look at their side, annoyed.

  
***LIBRARY***

  
_"Hi, I'm looking for this book. Can you please help my friends check this one out?"_ Jaehyun said in fluent English. _"And please try to speak slowly? These friends are still at that level."_ He smiled and gestured his friends to follow the librarian.

While Youngtaek, Seung-min, and the British lady made their way to the bookshelves, Jaehyun sits on a sofa checking some books. One catches his attention;

**_" Eyes are sore from the things he can't unsee. The tongue is scarred from the words left unsaid. Above all pains, he smiles."_** That specific excerpt hit Jaehyun.

Jaehyun can be seen zoning out a lot of times. Other times, he might seems preoccupied that's why he can't follow a conversation well. He can be insensitive, unattentive, but not when it comes to Jibeom. He notices every word that comes out from Jibeom's mouth. He hears Jibeom's contagious laugh even if the place is filled with various noises. He can easily tell Jibeom's touch among others when people grab his wrist or sling their arms on his shoulder. He can tell Jibeom's presence through scent alone. And above all, he feels and understands Jibeom's heart. The smile that is only for him, the teases to get his attention through some lame jokes, the consideration, and patience towards him, he knows everything. It's not that he didn't feel the same way, it's just his heart can't take Jibeom 24/7. His heart beats so fast making him unable to breathe. He clings unto Jibeom only when he felt that he misses the latter very much and couldn't take the longingness anymore. To be honest, Jibeom is his source of energy. Just seeing him every day, completes his entire day. He couldn't ask for more because he's too weak.

He couldn't take his eyes off from the excerpt, thinking that Jibeom might be feeling the same way as the author of the good book. Once and for all, he decided to be brave, puts the book back to the shelf and stands up.

_"_ Taek _-ah, Seungmin-ah? I need to go on ahead. I forgot I have something that Jibeoms holds for a long time now."_ He didn't wait for any reply and hurriedly exits the library. All he can hear is his heartbeat banging loudly on his chest and his footsteps taking him to where his heart belongs to.

  
It's almost 8 PM when the three finished their game. They had countless rounds since Jibeom kept on dying.

_"Ya Jibeom-ah_.. _I think you need to rest early for today to gather your brain cells back."_ Donghyun said. _" Let's hit the convenience store for dinner to feed that heart of yours *coughs* ahem.. brain of yours,"_ he added playfully.

_"Settle it once and for all."_ Joochan finally said a word. Jibeom looks at his two best friends. _"If luck is in your hands, you can have the BongBeom title that you've always long for. 3355 will stay the same as it is. You just have to be BongBeom most of the time. I got DongHyun anyway."_

Jibeom only lets out a heavy sigh and started walking their way to the convenience store. When they arrived, they grab their choice of food and started digging in.

***phone rings***

Jibeom fishes out his phone.

***BONG calling....***

 

_"Jibeom-ah?"_

_"Oh?"_

_"Where are you?"_

_"I'm at a convenience store with Donghyun and Joochan. Why?"_

_"I... I need to tell you something important. I'm at the front of the computer shop but you're not here."_

_"What is it that you wanna tell me? You can come here... It's the convenience store next to the block burgers we went to before"_

_"No, no need. I guess talking on the phone is better"_

Dong and Chan stop eating and send Jibeom a questioning look. Jibeom stands up and walks a little farther away from the two.

_"What is it?"_

_"I'm sorry.. about earlier"_

_"Sorry for what?"_

_"I mean for ignoring you the whole day? For choosing Teak and Seungmin over you"_

Jibeom chuckles _"Ha ha~ It didn't bother me at all. Don't worry about it"_   (shameless liar!)

  
_"But it bothers me..."_

  
Jibeom can hear Jeahyun's heavy breathing on the other end. Unconsciously, Jibeom starts walking back to where they came from a little earlier. Without Jaehyun knowing, he continues..

_"It's not that I want to ignore you for the whole day or hate being around you_.... _I like being around you, to be honest. We fight, tease on normal days and that's just how it is right? But somedays, I feel really strange and nervous with your presence,"_ Jaehyun pauses for a while and breathe...

_"I can't concentrate e-enough.. and I guess that made you f-feel u-uncomfortable. This might be weird and will cringe you to death but Jibeom-ah...."_

Jibeom reaches the place already and can see Jeahyun's back. Jaehyun is leaning his left shoulder on a post, heads down. Jibeom keeps his distance.

_"But Jibeom-ah, you know you get the best out of me. You can put up to any of my mood swings. You make me feel so comfortable just by staying by my side. You complete my entire day by merely existing_.. _I can't keep this anymore... **I-I-I really like you, Kim Jibeom... I really do**."  _He did it! He finally said what he's been keeping for the longest time.  He did confess first before Jibeom. This isn't a competition like they usually do. This is Bong Jaehyun, who finally decided to be brave and took a step forward. But there was only silence on Jibeom's end.

.............................................................................

_"Are you listening?" "Jibeom-ah?  K-Kim Jibeom?"_

*** beep..beep...beep"**

 

The call ended. Tears welling up his eyes and just as when he's about to hit his head for doing something so embarrassing and stupid, he smells Jibeom's perfume, when the wind blows.

  
He turns around and finds Jibeom smiling, his eyes turning crescent.

_"Baaaa~booo_ ~ _"_ Jibeom said.

Jaehyun bit his lower lip, heat rising both of his cheeks but he keeps his eye contact with Jibeom. Jibeom walks slowly and reaches Jae's hands holding it tight and caressing the soft veins. _"You already know my heart, right?"_ Jaehyun nods his head, looking at Jibeom's thumbs caressing his veins.

Jibeom takes a step closer, slowly closing the gap between them, nose to nose. Jibeom cups Jaehyun's face, _"Jibeom-ah?"_ He can smell Jaehyun's breath in an instant and it smells like vanilla. That made Jibeom closed the gap, didn't give Jaehyun a chance to continue his line. He kissed Jaehyun's mouth in full. Taking all the new sensation. Both their first kiss and wild butterflies can be felt in their stomach. Jaehyun felt his rib cage is about to break and his knees weakening.

_"So this is how it feels like,"_ Jibeom thought.  
  
In the middle of the sweet kiss, Jibeom phone rings.

Jaehyun took out the phone from Jibeom's pocket and answered it.

**** Hong calling...****

_"Joochan?"_

_"Oh? Jaehyun-ah?"_

_"Oh... What is it?"_

_"Tell Jibeom that Donghyun has his bag so he needs to fetch it early at Donghyun's tomorrow. We went home already. Bye! ... And Oh! Bongbeom wins after all"_ Joochan said the last line in a very calm voice.

****beep.. beep.. beep****

Jaehyun was dumbfounded and turns to ask Jibeom about the bongbeom thingy. Jibeom just smiles and didn't answer back. _"Ya Kim Jibeom! What's BongBeom? Bong Jaehyun? and Jibeom?"_ voice rising in a high pitch tone. Jibeom continues to smile and laugh as Jaehyun can't stop his mouth from talking nonsense. He grabs Jaehyun's neck this time and walks together to the bus stop.

That day was a roller coaster ride, almost ended up hurting Jibeom but Jaehyun prevented it from happening. It was probably their first day, but they have loved each other for as long as they can remember so they decided not to have an official date. Both reach home, smiling even in their sleep and hearts looking forward to a new tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story. This means a lot. I want to hear feedback from you. I have upcoming work so I really need your comments on how to better write next time. :)
> 
> Suggestions for a plot is also welcome!


End file.
